


Elysium Ski Resort

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Vacation, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: A side-story to Homeless InnocenceAfter achieving some successful accomplishments, Spectre Shepard and her crew given some time to spend the holidays off. They invite Saren to come along to a vacation resort in Elysium.





	Elysium Ski Resort

With a major improvement achieved as a few human colonies have seen better improvement, Jane and her crew saw this as a reason to celebrate.

Joker scrolled through vacation listings while Jane waited at the docks near the Archangel for Saren to arrive, hoping he'd get her message. According to the Earth calendar, it was the first week of December and rapidly approaching the end of the year. Having saved up for her shore leave, she felt her team could use the rest of the month off. While she stood along the wall, she stroked her finger along a dogtag necklace which she considered her equivalent of an engagement ring. Movement along the docking platform caught her eye, looking up to meet the gaze of the turian Spectre coming to meet her.

"Sorry I'm late," Saren hastily apologized, grinning.

Jane chuckled before she placed her hand on Saren's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Saren," she reassured him, "at least it's better late than never."

"Anyways, it's nice to hear you've got some free time on your hands. Any plans for the season?"

Jane shrugged as she and Saren made her way towards the ramp.

"Joker's looking up some options on vacation resorts," she answered.

Saren raised a brow at the prospect.

"Your team will be joining us?" Saren paused.

Jane nodded.

"That won't be too much of a problem, will it?" Jane asked.

Saren gave a sideways glance.

"Well, I don't mean to sound selfish or entitled," Saren replied, "but I was somewhat hoping to have this time to ourselves."

By then, Jane and Saren walked along the ramp and aboard the ship.

"We could always get our own room," Jane offered, "if that's what you'd like."

Saren chuckled as his mandibles flexed into a grin.

"I can accept that notion," he agreed.

A short time later, her pilot Joker slowly rolled out on a wheelchair.

"Hey Shepard, I wanted to pass this by you before we set up reservations. Want a look?" he asked, handing her a datapad.

Jane plucked the datapad out of Joker's hand and read the digital brochure of the resort with Saren glancing over her shoulder.

"Hmm, nice find. Let's give it a shot," Jane gave Joker a thumbs up.

Saren nodded in approval as he placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"If you guys need any extra time with things on your ship, I can make arrangements for all of us."

And that offer was enough to catch Jane's crew's attention. They still had to clean up on the Archangel and couldn't just drop everything right off the bat. They still exchanged some chitter chatter before coming to an agreement with the Spectres. Along with the entire away team, a few other crew members including Joker took up on the offer to spend time at the resort over the duration of shore leave. While the crew continued with maintenance of the Archangel, Jane and Saren made reservations at a ski resort through the extranet. By the time they finished, they made their way towards the bridge, where they met up with Kelly and Garrus.

"Vakarian, Chambers, did you get the invitation?" Saren asked.

Garrus chuckled as he scratched his mandible.

"Yeah," he answered, "I can imagine there might be something fun at the resort."

"I can't believe we're heading to Elysium. At least not on my salary, anyways," Kelly quipped.

"Joker said it was the best place on offer," Jane replied, "I figured it'd be worth a shot."

Garrus placed his hand on Kelly's shoulder, allowing her to lean into the touch.

"At least Kaidan's heroic actions from a few months ago is enough to keep pirates away from the resort," Garrus reassured.

"I'm surprised he lasted as long as he had," Saren commented, "we'll be leaving tomorrow. We figured we'd need ample time to pack for Elysium."

Jane made a gesture that dismissed Garrus and Kelly to their quarters, so she and Saren entered her quarters, where Jane rummaged through the dresser for any clothes suitable for a cold climate. Packing up her small luggage, she put her bag by the door before returning to check on Saren. She took note as he carefully lined up his insulation suits along the bed. Usually, he wore his armor in colder climates, so this was the first time she saw him pulling out cold environment clothes. Her turian mate tilted his head in her direction and nodded at her.

"I suppose we wouldn't have to worry about resorting to combat, correct?" he said.

"Security on Elysium has doubled since the Blitz. I doubt you'll need anything more than a blade or a sidearm," she laughed.

Saren chuckled as Jane leaned forward, allowing him to run his talon through her hair.

"Well for you, there's a rather vague line where _**enough**_ lies," he lay his pistol and holster on his coat as he continued to pack.

Jane nodded at Saren before she took a minute or so to gather her hairbrush, her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

* * *

The following day, they had completely packed their belongings, and traveled to the docks where they met with the others for the next transport out to Elysium. Once Jane and Saren arrived at the station, Kelly, Garrus, Joker, Zaeed, Wrex and Jack were already waiting for the transport at a couple benches.

"Hey, Shep! About time you showed up!" Jack yelled, beckoning them over to their position.

Jane smiled as she and Saren sat down next to her crew.

"Good to see you too, Jack. Ready to have some fun?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack nodded, "I'm definitely up for some snowboarding."

"Been a while since I've seen snow. It'll be a nice return to form," Zaeed hummed.

Several minutes later, Saren's mandibles flexed as he saw the transport arrive at the station.

"Well, ride's here, people," Wrex announced, jumping to his feet, footlocker under his arm.

Saren, Jane, Garrus, Kelly, Joker, Jack and Zaeed also stood to their feet and made their way towards the transport. They filed onboard and stored their luggage for the flight and waited as the rest of the passengers boarded. Jane glanced outside as the crew departed and the vessel pulled out of the docks. She leaned backwards into her seat while the shuttle left the Citadel. Saren clasped his hand on hers as he looked over to her seat.

"Strange not being at the helm of a vessel for once, huh?"

"Eh," Jane shrugged, "I've went through that part before."

"I'm surprised you're allowed to bring a pistol on," Zaeed noted.

"Standard ammo type, hard to cause decompression with a weapon like that," Saren returned.

Zaeed chuckled before he read through a beverage menu.

"In the meantime, I'd like a good look of their liquor selection," Zaeed continued.

Saren raised a browplate.

"Already?" he paused.

"What?" Zaeed blurted, "you think I should wait until we get to the resort?"

Saren simply shrugged and looked away. He and Jane took their time to read through the list of attractions in the resort while the shuttle continued its flight. The journey was rather calm as it continued over the next several hours between systems. Jane lifted her gaze as the vessel captain announced their imminent arrival to look out the window as the last relay came into focus. It didn't take much longer for the shuttle to reach the planet. Saren proceeded to crane his neck over to look out the window and watch their landing on Elysium.

Once the shuttle landed at a docking bay, the passengers heard an intercom announcement which prompted them to stand from their seats. They slowly filed out of the ship and fetched their luggage before exiting the terminal. Jack was the first to say anything about the view once they left the station.

"Well, they sure aren't fucking around when they say Elysium is the crown jewel of the Systems Alliance," Jack commented.

Wrex nodded at Jack in agreement.

"Yeah, and the police here don't fuss around," Wrex advised, "so I suggest you behave yourself."

Jack rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

Saren and Jane led the others to another shuttle leading towards the edges of the colony where the resort was located. The fact it was snowing that day gave the resort a more exquisite appearance. The team relished in the scene as the mountains rolled into view. Still, they sauntered along the path, making their way towards the facility. The resort itself was massive, consisting of a reinforced metal frame embroidered with wooden decor on the outside and walls. Christmas lights strung along the edges of the roof as they flickered on and off. The non-humans gazed at the red and green decor as they entered the front lobby.

"Jane, you'll have to tell me more about this season once we get ourselves a room," Saren whispered.

Jane gave Saren a blank stare before she shrugged.

"To be fair," she admitted, "I don't remember getting a taste of what Christmas is like."

Those words immediately caught her team's attention.

"Really?" Kelly paused.

"Well, being on the streets will do that for you," she sighed, before turning to the receptionist.

The receptionist took notice of Jane and paused what she was working on.

"Ah, welcome! How can I help you?" the receptionist greeted.

"I made a reservation for my team here," Jane explained, "do you have rooms available?"

"Yes, I do believe we have a few rooms reserved. Name?" the receptionist answered.

"Jane Shepard," Jane replied.

"Yes, we do. Here are your keycards. You'll be taking rooms 308 and 309. Will you need assistance with your luggage?"

Saren picked up the keycards and passed them along Jane's team.

"I'm sure we can take care of our luggage ourselves," Jane reassured.

"Understood," the receptionist advised, "let us know if you need anything."

The group took up the next elevator to the third floor of the resort, luggage in hand. Room 309 happened to be smaller than Room 308, so Saren and Jane unlocked the door and stepped into the smaller room. Saren set aside their suitcases and took a look out the balcony and further up the mountain.

"Still quite a ways up," he hummed.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Jane agreed.

"I'm not sure about you, but I was actually thinking of heading up, seeing what the view is like from the top," Saren proposed, fetching some thicker clothing from his suitcase.

Jane immediately took the hint and gathered some cold weather gear from her luggage before she slipped them on. Once they stepped out of their room and made their way to the lobby, the two registered a set of skis for both of them and got on the next lift to the top of the mountain.

"Uh, Saren?" Jane blurted, "do you know how to ski? Because…I don't."

"A rough idea," Saren clarified, "don't ask me how. I'll try to show you."

"Ok," Jane nodded.

By now, the cable car reached the top of the mountain, so Saren and Jane disembarked, focusing their gaze towards the slope.

"The main idea is that you want to keep your body weight central over the skis so you don't fall backwards or to the side," Saren began to explain, "we'll get to when you inevitably do fall over for the first time."

Jane nodded as she tried to figure out how to position her ski poles.

"The poles are used to both keep your balance and to help you get some initial momentum," Saren continued, "remember that you want to keep your skis parallel and that wherever the tips are pointing, you'll go."

Saren took a moment to demonstrate, allowing Jane to copy the posture.

"Seems simple enough," she commented.

"Yeah, well the snow is slippery too," Saren added, "you'll go rather fast heading straight downhill, so something you should try is a serpentine pattern to put some drag on your downward momentum."

Jane nodded before she and Saren pushed themselves forward over the edge of the slope. Saren took lead as Jane followed closely behind to the first flat area not too far down from the end of the ski lift. He came to a sharp halt while Jane narrowly stopped right behind him, swinging her arms to gain balance.

"Not bad for your first try. You getting the hang of it?"

"S-Sort of," Jane blurted.

Saren gave her a comforting gesture.

"You'll get the hang of it. C'mon, let's head to the area ahead, see how well you hold up. Remember to lean into sharp turns and don't lean backwards as you head down, alright?"

Jane managed to regain her posture.

"Right," she nodded.

They continued their way down, with Jane continuing to stumble but slowly learning to balance herself. She even made use of some techniques as she slid down the snowy slope. Reaching the bottom, she slid onto her rear as she tried to stop herself. Saren let out a chuckle as he caught up before slowly directing her to use her poles to push herself back up.

"Good to see you're having fun," Jane commented, "despite the cold climate."

"Staying on the move does help a bit against the cold, though you know how colder climates affect turians."

Jane nodded before she tilted her head towards the cable cars.

"Think I'm getting the hang of this. Want to go up for another run? I'm sure you won't freeze in that time," she proposed.

"I suppose a second round will do," Saren nodded.

As Saren and Jane made their way towards the cable lifts, they noticed Jack and Wrex carrying their rental snowboards as they hitched a ride on one of the lifts.

"Relax. Are you a krogan or a mouse?" Jack scoffed as they reached the top.

"You do know there's no snow or similar sports on Tuchanka, right?" Wrex huffed.

"Follow me and you'll do fine. Now quit your bitching," the biotic started to slide away with relative ease.

While they rode the next lift, Jane and Saren observed as Jack and Wrex both slid down the slope, with the krogan stumbling on his snowboard. The older turian Spectre adjusted himself and gave one more look at his mate.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he informed her.

"Then let's do this," Jane nodded.

By now, she had learned all the basics and was ready to follow Saren through the drifts. They both jumped off the lift and began sliding down the snowy slope. He admired Jane as she began to race ahead, quickly becoming accustomed to the sport. His mandibles lit up, only to clasp tight as he drew his attention away from her and back to a rock jutting from the snow in front of him. Steering narrowly past, he jabbed his poles at the snow to accelerate. He then glanced ahead for any obstacles. At the next crossroads between ski paths, he managed to catch up to her as she paused for a brief break. He paused in his tracks to catch his own breath.

"I shouldn't be surprised at how quickly you're learning," Saren huffed.

"And I'm impressed that you can ski," Jane added.

"It was a long time ago, one of my more stranger missions," Saren clarified.

They continued on their way down the path back to the main area outside of the resort. Since Jane and Saren had enough fun in the snow for today, they returned the ski equipment to the rental stall. Shortly after, they returned to the warmth of the interior, hand in hand. They stripped until they were in warm clothes such as a sweater for Jane. The human Spectre ambled over to the kitchen and started heating up her hot cocoa while Saren searched the cupboard for his packets of instant kava. He returned shortly to the small living room with both cups, handing off her mug of cocoa.

"I'm glad your pilot proposed this outing."

"Same here," Jane agreed.

Saren reclined in a lounge chair, encouraging Jane to sit in his lap before they started sipping their beverages. Once he finished his kava minutes later, he placed his cup on an end table.

"Still," Saren added, "it's hard to shake off the feeling of the cold, as beautiful as it may be."

"I understand what you mean," Jane agreed before she took another sip of hot cocoa.

Jane finished her hot cocoa and set aside her cup before she nestled into Saren's embrace, tracing her hand along the metal brace on his mandible. Saren reciprocated her gesture by leaning forward to lick her cheek. Moaning, Jane shifted until she straddled her legs on his lap before she leaned in to kiss him. He was alarmed by the physical shift, and found his plates beginning to shift in response.

"So, right here, huh?" Saren remarked.

"After some foreplay, sure," Jane nodded.

Jane wasted no time as she slipped her pants down her legs and tossed them aside. Saren reached one hand underneath her sweater and stroked her back. She started folding up his shirt to his armpits, revealing his plated chest underneath, radiating with heat. While the turian Spectre traced his talon along her panties, his human mate brushed one hand along the side of his neck and another hand along his waist. Tossing his shirt towards their bedroom, their lips joined again, and his talons returned to feeling up her back.

Saren pushed aside her panties before he slid one talon into her nether region, eliciting a gasp out of Jane and compelling her to grind her hips on his hand. He hastily undid his belt and kicked off his pants to reveal his fully erected length. By feeling around with his talon, he took note that she might not be fully aroused yet, so he circled his thumb around her small nub between her legs. Keening on his shoulder, Jane located an amp node and brushed her finger along it. Getting the general idea, he allowed a small ball of biotic energy to form at the tip of his talon. The instant ripples of biotic energy surged through her nerves, Jane cried out as she perched her hands on his shoulders. He twirled his talons inside her further like he would on a keyboard, both riveting with energy. He drew them out a few minutes later to feel the strings of fluid that clung to his fingers. Continuing to tease, he brushed himself against her folds. Tapping her forehead against his, Jane perched her legs over his hip spurs.

Without any indication, he shoved himself inside, pausing for a moment to feel her warmth blanketing him. Saren heard her pant in carnal bliss before she cupped his face with her hand, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Once again, he started slowly and strategically, making every movement yield as much as possible. Jane couldn't help but gasp as she arched her back in Saren's embrace. He shifted his hands, putting one behind her back and the other over her shoulder, feeling her healed bite mark. Jane nuzzled her face against his, feeling him purr in response.

Quickly becoming comfortable with their pace, Saren stopped teasing and started pushing harder. As she groaned louder, Jane shifted her hips to receive him at a better angle. With his face against her, he extended his leathery tongue and licked her neck. As carnal thrills surged through their nerves, she returned the gesture. The turian simply answered with a raspy groan as the sensation of climax shook his body. Jane immediately let out a loud cry and tightened her grip the instant she shuddered in her climax seconds later. He retreated to a much slower pace to catch his breath.

"You ready for a second round?" he cautiously inquired.

After Jane took a moment to catch her breath, she gave Saren a quick kiss.

"I guess I could go," Jane panted, "one more round."

He was slowly thrusting, and began to pick up the pace once more. As she clenched her thighs around his hips, Jane nuzzled her face against his neck, eliciting purrs out of him. Every now and then, a jolt would spike across his nervous systems, causing him to audibly involuntarily gasp. His hand on her back slowly elevated until it was just under her arm. She traced one hand down his back. Her fingers eventually trailed to his hips, tracing the outlines of his plates.

"Spirits, Shepard," Saren moaned.

"I…I…" she was unable to reply as her whole body shuddered with another orgasm.

The instant Saren felt her tighten around him, he let out a loud groan as he released inside of her. With complete disregard to anything else, he lifted her off of himself, carried her to the bedroom, and tucked her under the covers before joining in. He took a few moments to brush a few hairs from her face before he stood from the bed to fetch a glass of water and some dextro allergy meds. Their eyes were fixated on the other, Jane putting her hand against his mandible and Saren combing his talons through her hair. Once she took the allergy meds required, she set the glass and container aside before she nestled into his embrace.

"So, do you have any other plans for today?" Saren whispered.

"Maybe we could meet up with the others for dinner this evening," Jane suggested.

Saren nodded in agreement before he nuzzled his face against hers.

For the rest of their time there, they greatly enjoyed hiking up the snowy drifts of the mountain, getting a large view of the land around them as they reached a peak before returning to the lodge, shaking off the cold in the sauna. There were also times when they would meet with her team for a buffet at the lodge for their meals. With the exception of Joker due to his condition, they largely spent their time at the resort outdoors, whether at the ski paths or climbing the side of the mountain for amazing sights to behold. Even if the vacation was only for a while, it was still worth spending some time off for the holidays.


End file.
